Bella Sera
by Fragile Human
Summary: Edward meets Bella at a ball; they have an undeniable chemistry. Will the attraction give way to something more? One-shot that could become more if desired. AU/AH Rated M for lemon!


A/N: Hi! I wrote this one shot as a favor for a very good friend of mine, Cydryna Marie. I'm guessing most of the people reading this will read it because of her anyway, so thanks CM, I love you to pieces! You are the Alice to my Bella.

I also wanted to add that depending on the response to this story, I could potentially turn it into a full-blown story. So, if you don't mind, leave me a review and let me know what you think. Thanks!

* * *

My heart stopped in my chest. Who was this beautiful woman? The tinkle of champagne glasses and laughter faded into the background as she swept into view on Jacob's arm. Her curly brown hair was elegantly twisted up into an intricate knot at the crown of her head; sprigs of baby's breath were woven between the rich brown strands. Her creamy completion was unblemished, with a crimson blush rising in her cheeks. Her chocolate brown eyes sparkled in the candlelight. A smile played at the corner of her lips as she took in the scene before her. Her soft blue silk gown rustled as she walked toward the dance floor.

As she took her place with Jacob, the string quartet began a waltz. She effortlessly glided across the dance floor, looking lost in the song. As she swayed with the music, I noticed her slender frame. The tight bodice of her gown displayed her ample bosom and slender waist; her neck was framed with a single strand of pearls. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on, and I barely noticed myself moving quickly to the dance floor. I was entranced by her beauty and determined to meet her.

I boldly stepped forward as they swirled past me, tapping Jacob on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?" I asked, staring deep into her chocolate eyes while I asked her partner.

I hadn't thought it possible but her blush deepened. She looked questioningly up at Jacob, seeming to articulate her agreement with her eyes. Jacob cut his eyes from mine to hers, and quickly nodded his head. "I need a rest anyway. You've quite worn me out with all this dancing. I believe I shall go look for your aunt and see what mischief she's gotten into while I've been with you." He eyed me up and down before nodding once more and walked away. I took her my arms, effortlessly leading her into another waltz.

"I should introduce myself; I am Edward Masen. I don't believe I've seen you before." I spoke softly as we moved across the floor. She really was quite graceful in her movements.

"My name is Bella Swan. I have come to live with my aunt, Elizabeth Powers. Maybe you know of her?" Her voice was lower than I had expected, somewhat breathy and quite beautiful. She looked up at me, expecting a response. I was rather slow in reply, stunned that this beauty was the niece of my mother's longtime friend. I imagined my mother's delight when I reported our introduction; she had mentioned that Bella would be moving here a few weeks ago, but I had quickly forgotten, absorbed in thoughts of work. I now reprimanded myself, wondering if I would have been able to make her acquaintance earlier had I paid attention..

"Of course I know Elizabeth! She is one of my mother's oldest and dearest friends. The two of them are like young schoolgirls together, always gossiping and talking about their youth. How long have you been in town, Bella?"

I suddenly found myself ravenous for information; I wanted to know everything about her, where she was born, her favorite food, how many children she wanted to have.. I surprised myself with that revelation. I had never been interested in any woman on such a personal level before. I had never courted a woman either but found myself wondering just when I could do so with Bella.

Bella's eyes lit up when I mentioned her aunt. "I have been here for a few weeks now; however it has been hectic with moving my belongings and registering for college. I plan to begin classes in a few weeks, for the fall semester. This has been my first chance to get out and enjoy myself. I must say, this is a grand ball. Do your parents have them often, Edward?" I noticed that we had stopped dancing and were standing on the fringe of the guests. She was intoxicating, leaning towards me, appearing hungry for my answer. I wondered if she too felt the urge to be closer, the same yearning for information as I had.

I ran my hand through my bronze hair as I answered. "Not many balls lately. Our family owns an architectural firm and we've been quite busy as of late with the war. I am glad, though, that we thought to have this one, if only for the chance of meeting you, Bella." I was looking deep into her eyes again, drowning in their chocolate depths. I really had to snap out of it; she was going to think I was a twit if I kept this up. Her blinding smile was motivation enough.

I broke my stare only to notice my mother standing with Elizabeth not 20 feet away, both with sly smiles creeping across their faces. They were standing with an arm about each others waists, watching us.

I whispered conspiratorially to Bella, "I think we've been found out. It appears that our conversation is pleasing those two." Her head turned to find who I was speaking of, and I caught the sweet, floral fragrance of her hair. She smelled of freesia, my mother's favorite flower.

I thought of how pleased I was with my discovery. She turned back to me, having located her aunt and my mother, and with a sly look of her own said, "Well, let's give them something more to discuss, shall we?" as she took my hand and lead me to a seat in the corner of the ballroom.

It was intimately set, a small table with two chairs side by side. Candles and rose petals covered the table's surface. She kept my hand after we were seated, holding it amidst the petals.

"Tell me, Edward. What are your plans for the summer? I hope I am not being too forward by saying that I would be honored if they could include me." Her eyes sparkled, and her other hand came up to play with the pearls at the base of her throat. She was leaning towards me, affording me a delicious view of her cleavage. Her thumb traced patterns on the back of my hand, raising goose bumps on my arm. Surely, she must know the effect she was having on me. I felt as if my heart was racing in my chest, and I fought to catch my breath.

"I would be honored as well, and I would be most proud to escort you to the races next weekend, if you would be willing.." Our eyes met and locked. I had my answer just by that one look. I smiled and squeezed her hand. "Tell me, Bella. Would you care to walk in the garden with me?" I had to get her alone and away from the prying eyes of my mother.

Thoughts raced through my mind of what could come of our time together. I had imagined already the feel of her soft bosom pressed against my chest. I envisioned myself loosening the strings of her corset to release them from its hold. She was glorious, truly, and the sight of her sent my thoughts reeling in a decidedly ungentlemanly fashion. Bella merely nodded, never breaking our stare.

I escorted her through the throng of guests, never noticing a thing except the feel of my hand at the small of her back. I watched her hips sway sensuously while she walked. I had been with other women before, had sex with them even, but none caused this feral need I was feeling.

I wanted to own this beauty, to watch her stretch luxuriously on my sheets, wearing nothing but a grin. And maybe those pearls. I envisioned us entwined; saw her flesh displayed for only my eyes.

I quickened my pace in response to these thoughts. Perhaps I could convince her of my need, maybe even see it echoed by her own, once we were alone. We arrived at the entrance to the garden, lit only by torches placed every so often down the path.

Bella took my hand in hers as we made our way down the secluded path, while running her other hand up my arm. I wondered if she was thinking the same tawdry thoughts as mine. I was still picturing us, sweating and moaning, writhing on my bed. Her skin was flushed that same appealing crimson, but from exertion. She wouldn't be ashamed of her nakedness; she would be proud as she rode me.

I imagined her astride me, bucking up and down, stroking my dick with her hot, wet core. I knew she would be tight, and I knew she would moan with each thrust. Not thinking, I pulled her aside into a small sitting area, hidden behinds walls of rhododendron bushes. No one would see us here, I thought surely. I took her in my arms, noting her excited face.

Her body met mine at the same time as our lips. She wove her hands into my hair, pulling me closer. Her body curled into mine, pushing herself against my erection. Her mouth opened in a moan, and I pushed my tongue to meet hers. We kissed like this for minutes, each fighting to dominate the other. Her chest was heaving when I pulled away, her eyes half open. Her full mouth hung open as she shakily drew in a breath. I realized my behavior could have been conceived as inappropriate, so I began to apologize.

"Bella, forgive me, I don't know what came over me. I apologize for acting so forward. I hope you are not upset..." I trailed off as I noticed her blinding smile. She shook her head as she stepped towards me, wrapping one arm around my waist as the other played with the button at my throat.

"Edward, don't apologize. I believe we both know what is happening here, and I also believe neither one of us is upset. I've never done this before, but I think that there is something here, between us, that is undeniable.." Her eyes held a righteous light, and she began undoing the buttons of my shirt. I could scarcely believe that she wanted to continue our tryst. Hidden beneath her demure exterior was a vixen waiting to be unleashed.

She had nearly removed my shirt when I jolted back into action. I devoured her mouth, marking it as mine. I fiercely took her in my arms again, running my hands up her waist to cup her full breast. I could feel her nipple harden beneath the silk of her dress. She was whimpering softly, seemingly begging for more. I placed her hand on my erection, causing her to gasp in delight.

She fondled me softly over my pants till I could barely stand. I backed away from her then, moving to lay my jacket and shirt in the corner best hidden by the bushes.

I took Bella to the ground, laying her on my clothes. Paying strict attention to her exposure, not wanting to disrespect the woman I was sure I would marry, I moved carefully between her legs. I lifted the hem of her dress, exposing her ruffled petticoat and silk shoes. The sight of her pale calf nearly undid me. I bent down to kiss the soft spot behind her knee and she stifled a giggle. Her eyes were on me as I slowly kissed my way up her thigh, being careful not to expose her more than necessary.

Finally, I had reached her core. I moved her undergarments aside, smelling her arousal. I slowly licked up one of her lips, hearing her gasp in pleasure. I began slowly tracing circles on her clit with my tongue, feeling her tense up beneath me. I slid one finger into her then, gently moving in and out.. I looked up at her, seeing her head thrown back with her eyes closed. I guessed that she was enjoying herself.

Not wanting to hurt her, I kept my gentle rhythm as she began pushing back at me with her hips. I resumed my assault on her clit, changing between slowly licking around it then directly on it, sometimes sucking gently. As her response grew, I became less gentle, biting lightly with my teeth on her most sensitive spot. I could sense that she was close, as her fingers grasped my hair and then moved to squeeze my shoulders. I stopped holding back at this point, and was pumping two fingers inside her now. I continued licking and sucking her clit, and felt her walls begin to pulse. As she climaxed, Bella choked back a scream, biting her knuckle. She writhed beneath me and I never let up on her. I wanted her to feel the intensity to the fullest extent; I wanted to leave her wanting more from me. When she stilled, I kissed her one last time, and looked up to meet her eyes. We stared for a long moment, then she spoke.

"Come here." I moved up to kiss her full mouth, letting her taste herself on my tongue. She fumbled with my belt for mere seconds before I helped her loosen it. Quickly, my pants and underwear were pushed down. Never breaking our kiss, I moved on top of her, spreading her legs to accommodate myself between them.

I slowly placed my tip at her opening, not knowing if she was aware of what this could feel like. I didn't want to hurt her, but knew that this was occasionally the case for women during their first time. I broke our kiss to look at her as I began pushing inside her. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she gasped as I slowly slid in, filling her. She was so hot and tight; I couldn't believe the feeling. I looked at her face, trying to gauge if I should continue... At this exact moment, Bella said, "More, Edward. I want to feel you cum inside me."

Immediately, I began pumping in and out of her. I slid easily into her slick pussy, barely containing myself between all the sensations. Bella wrapped her legs around my waist, moving her hips to meet my every thrust. Her nails raked down my naked back as we both came closer to orgasm. I lifted her hips off the ground, angling myself to reach deeper inside of her. Bella gasped again, digging her fingers into my back.

"Edward, please, harder, faster, I feel so close....." her words trailed off as I began thrusting as hard as I could, bucking her repeatedly. I was fucking her into oblivion, and she was taking it completely. I reached my climax just as I felt her walls begin to pulse around me, milking the waves of pleasure from my body. My hot cum spurted inside of her, while I felt her juices spread around my dick.

We both cried out softly, she biting my neck to hold back a scream. I continued pumping in and out of her, slower now, trying to lengthen both our orgasms. When we had both finally finished, I slowly pulled out of her, pulling her ass against me as I wrapped an arm around her waist. I kissed her shoulder, wondering what her reaction would be once she had come around. I felt her stir after a moment, turning to face me on the ground.

"Well, Edward. I believe we should do that again, and soon. You should call on me this weekend; I believe we could find a way to send Aunt Elizabeth over to see your mother. That rarely takes convincing." She had a mischievous glint in her eye. "In the meantime, we probably ought to return to your party. They may send a search party for us soon; we've been gone quite a long while." I was looking at her speculatively, wondering why her reaction seemed off to me. She was biting furiously on her lip**.**

"Bella, wait. I don't know what came over me just then, but I want you to know that I do plan to call on you, many times. I plan to see much more of you, and not necessarily in this fashion. I have never been moved to pursue a woman before, but I want you. Not only physically; I want to know what you were like as a child, what your hobbies are, what you would name our children, everything. I want to pursue a life with you, Bella. I know that sounds bizarre after only knowing you for a brief few hours, but there is something about you, something I need in my life. Please don't think this was meaningless for me.." I blurted all this out, barely stopping to think, never realizing how it could sound. Bella's eyes lit up once more. I was captivated by this woman.. I stood, helping her to her feet. She smoothed her dress and hair while I redressed. I took her in my arms once more, pressing one last kiss on her full lips. She immediately responded by pressing her body against mine. I pulled back slowly, taking her face in my hands.

"Bella, I would be honored if you would do me the pleasure of dancing the final dance of the evening with me. Let's go back inside." I took her hand in mine, walking us both back up the path towards our future.


End file.
